Hospitalization
by thatjadekid
Summary: The hospital is Keith and Ellis' second home. One things leads to another and gives everyone problems. Including a very different Nick. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_First off, I'm surprised that no one has made this type of AU yet. But, if you have, please tell me so if I should discontinue this, or if it's just horrific, please, PLEASE tell me. _

_Anyway, this is my first story, just to let you all know. Well, first NickxEllis story. :D_

_The beginning is VERY slow, I do warn you. But, that's what makes the whole plot, right? Also, some EllisxPaul. As for those of you who do not know who Paul is, shame on you. Haha._

_Just kidding, but Paul is Keith's brother. Says Ellis in one of the Passing stories. I really didn't want him to be with Paul, because I cannot really picture such a minor minor character, but hopefully, my description will help me form a Paul. Haha. _

_Coach and Rochelle, I have not left out completely. I really tried to put them in sooner, but they wouldn't work out in any way. They're being very difficult, especially Rochelle. Sorry, not to fond of her. She's a klepto in my book. Stealin' my adrenaline and heath-kits and kills. DAMN, you suck, Rochelle. Lucky you're even in here. _

_Rofl, no. That's really how I feel. (: Coach is cool. I like Coach, but he was being difficult too. ANYWAY, before I make a novel before the story, I think I should give you a few warnings.._

_Summary: The hospital is Keith and Ellis' second home. One things leads to another and gives everyone problems. Including a very different Nick. _

_LAME SUMMARY, YES, THANKS FOR POINTING OUT. Haha. No, it's lame. I couldn't think of much more at 1 am. Waaaaaaaay past my bed time that night. Harharhar._

_Words: 847. Short, for now. _

_Warnings: Nothing too bad. M for future chapters._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. Maybe the idea, but that was from Nick. So.. Maybe not. Not too sure about the legal purposes there so.. I. Own. Nothing. _

_You may read. _

What happened? Where was he? Who was standing over him in this bland, white room?

"Ellis?" One of the two wondered. The man only stared, wide eyed, gaping.

"My baby," the woman cried out, quickly running out of the room. Again, just a blink.

"Ellis? Man, what did you an' Keith get into?" The first asked, trying to make him talk.

"Who- who are you?" he heard himself ask, feeling fatigue quickly washing over him. The man standing to his left opened and closed his mouth a couple times, looking like a fish gaping for water.

"Dave. I- I'm Dave," he told the man. He looked as if trying his best to remember the round face and the deep, hazel eyes. This so-called 'Dave' seemed somehow shady to Ellis. All he wanted was to be alone and relax. Ellis' forehead scrunched in thought, every question possible going through his head.

"Who?" he asked again, his brain failing to recognize the face. Dave's face fell with extreme hurt. He denied the doctor's words: Ellis could survive anything. Even amnesia. But Dave put a smile on, for Ellis' sake.

"Nothin'. But you really hurtchur head when you fell of the Screamin' Oak. Man, you an' Keith always do somethin' stupid," Dave said, filling Ellis in on what had happened to him. Ellis could only nod with his mouth slightly open, face directed in Dave's direction, but eyes seeming to fall to the right.

"An' who is 'Keith?'" Ellis asked once before Dave finally lost it. He tried to let out a laugh, but failed, knowing he'd lost his best friend completely.

"Knock knock," a voice called, then quickly entered a serious doctor. He was looking at the examination chart on his clipboard as he swiftly strolled through the room, planting his feet to the floor, standing at the foot of the bed. "Ellis Sorenson with a concussion to the head. Well, Ellis," the doctor began, now laying the papers back down on the clipboard and looked into Ellis' wondering eyes. "I know this is a stupid question, but how do you feel?" he asked, taking his glasses off and coming over to the opposite side of the patient than where Dave was standing. He set his clipboard down on the side table, as well as his glasses.

"Tired. Thirsty as hell, but mostly tired," Ellis said lightly, voice still hoarse from being unused for a long period of time. "How long was I out, doc?" he asked, head swirling to the side to get a better look.

"Eight months," he said as if nothing. Ellis' gasped, his eyes widening once more again. "Lift your arm please." Ellis did so, still not believing what he had just heard. The doctor laid his arm back down as he took out a mini light, opening Ellis' left eye first, the his right, checking the dilation. "Good. Can you tell me what year it is, Ellis?"

Ellis only started at him, not really knowing what to say. He couldn't remember. _Hell, I'll jus' guess._ "2008?"

"Okay," the doctor said while picking up his clipboard and writing something down as he descended on his chair. "And what is the last thing you remember?" he asked, then looked up into the patient's eyes.

"Uh," Ellis started, turning to Dave who only put his hands up and backed away while shaking his head. He hadn't known either?

Ellis looked back at his doctor, looking into his emotionless, deep green eyes through his glasses. _When had he put them back on?_

"Ellis?" the doctor asked, snapping him out of his trance. Ellis cocked his head and thought hard once more.

"I-" he began, then looked away at his jittery hands. His head was beginning to hurt and his eyes were becoming painful every time he moved them. His hand came up to his eye and pressed rough against it, trying to rub the pain away. "I don'know," he drawled heavily, then turned to the doctor once more and relaxed his body.

"Okay. That should be all. If you need anything, just call one of the nurses. Glad to see you awake." He began to get up from his spot when Ellis' hand touched the doctor's clothed arm. "Yes?" he asked.

"Could I git somethin' fer my head, ya think, Doctor..?" he began, lingering off so the doctor can fill him in on who he is.

"Nick. Just call me Nick," he informed lowly. "And yes, I will tell one of the nurses to get you something," he said as he made his way out from the room.

"You don' have a last name? Ev'rybody has a last name," Ellis told him, being as talkative as ever. Nick stopped.

"Sure, I have one. Just don't use it," he informed once more. Ellis only nodded, collecting every word that he produced from his mouth. He began to walk once more out of the room throwing an, "I'll tell someone about that headache."

To which Ellis' replied, "Thanks, Dr. Nick!"

Nick could only shake his head while exiting the room.

_That was Chapter One. Please tell me if I should continue, if I had made any mistakes because I don't have a beta. Rofl. _

_Tell me what you think! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Spending another week in the hospital with nothing but nasty food and people you don't know really wasn't Ellis' cup of tea. Thankfully, he was starting to get to know his mother again and soon, Dave. Although, he knew just as much about Dr. Nick as he did his own family and friends.

"From staying in bed for so long, they're thinkin' of takin' you to therapy. Teach you to walk 'gain," his mother had told him. He noticed her hand on top of his. He felt both uncomfortable and secure. She had a gentle warmth to her touch. He hadn't felt the need to pull away like earlier in the week, and that seemed to make her happy. "Dave an' I are goin' to the cafeteria. We'll be back soon," she told her son. He nodded, vaguely remembering which of his two past friends was which. It was easier thinking Keith was the one in the cast and Dave was the one without.

"Man, m'so sorry. I never meant to give you amnesia," a red-head with a cast on his right leg had said. Good ol' Keith. Broke his leg for the second time. Ellis looked down at him from his sitting position on the bed. Soon, a voice broke through the room, causing Ellis to close his mouth that was beginning to form a reply.

"You can't give someone amnesia. It's not contagious." Dr. Nick entered the room, causing Keith to have to roll back in his wheelchair. Keith just scoffed, rolling his eyes. Sure, he didn't like doctors just as much as the next person, but this specific doctor he hated. "So, Ellis. Are you ready for your first therapy session?" he asked and folded his hands in front of his belt. Ellis gulped.

"Uh, I didn' think tha' I needed to go this soon?" he questioned as a male nurse wheeled a chair in to transport Ellis in. Nick nodded.

"The sooner the better," he replied, making Ellis more and more nervous. Both Nick and the male nurse had helped him into the chair. It felt odd to stand. Ellis could only imagine how weird it would feel to walk.

``

Soon, they made it to the a pool area with all different types of technology and wires. Ellis couldn't help but gawk at all of the expensive things. He found himself in a private shower type room. He was handed a pair of white swim trunks. Dr. Nick had left, but the male nurse was still there. God, why couldn't he have had a female nurse?

Thankfully, he was given a choice. Either the nurse could do it, as in put the swim trunks on, or he could himself. He, of course, chose to do it himself.

He sat himself down on the conveniently provided bench and shed away the tacky hospital gown. He slipped both his legs into the trunks, but found himself in a pickle when he couldn't get them up much further. He tried for about five minutes, still with no such luck. What he found odd, was that no one was even looking for him or offering any help. He sighed heavily when a hard knock came sounding through the empty space, reverberating off the walls and into his ear, causing him to jump from the sudden noise.

"Ellis? You still with us?" came the voice of his doctor. Ellis sighed slowly.

"Yeah. Just-" he began, not really wanting to say the next part. He knew he had to. "jus' havin' a problem getting it above m'knees," he said, utterly defeated. He heard the door click open and shoes squeaking against the linoleum.

"Where'd the nurse go?" Nick muttered to himself, Ellis hearing everything in the quiet room. Soon, the curtain pulled open, revealing an embarrasses Ellis. He tried to cover himself up, but failing miserably. "Grab onto my neck," he told the blushing boy, but obeyed. As he did what he was told, he straightened his spine, lifting both him and the boy as he easily slid the trunks on with no problem at all. Ellis refrained in saying something along the lines of 'show off.'

"Thanks," was all he ended up saying. Nick didn't say anything after that, only leaving the little shower and looking around for his so called 'nurse.' Ellis thought he was leaving, so reached for his wheelchair, slipping from the bench and falling to the ground with a smack. Nick was immediately by his side, lifting him up and placing him gently into his chair.

"Just because there's no nurse in a ten mile radius of this place doesn't mean you have to do this yourself. Don't be stupid," Nick informed, his voice firm. Ellis looked him in his eyes and nodded with a swallow. Nick grabbed Ellis' old gown and tossed it into the dirty bin with all the others, quickly wheeling him to the pool.

Ellis hadn't noticed until just then that Dr. Nick was now wearing just a plain grey t-shirt with blue swim trunks. He swallowed once more when he put two and two together.

Before he could think much more, he felt his body being raised up and carried to the stairs of the pool. He was light, especially since the ten months he's been in the hospital.

Nick entered the pool with Ellis in his arms. As soon as it was near waist-high, he released Ellis near the edge of the pool.

"Ca' I ask a question?" Ellis asked while touching the bottom of the pool and hanging on to his dear life on the side of the pool.

"Hmm?" Dr. Nick asked as he placed his left hand on Ellis' left bicep and his right hand on the boy's right hip.

"Why do y'all have a random pool in the hospital? Jus' fer this an' nothin' else?" he asked as Nick urged him to move his feet forward. He slowly started moving, but slipped once again. Fortunately, Nick was there to catch him.

"Careful. Just go slow. There's no need to rush," he told Ellis as his hands hovered over the flesh of the younger boy's. The doctor contemplated the question, figuring out how to answer it. Even thought it wasn't a hard one to answer. "Well yeah. Also for the older folks with their hips and everything. So, technically the same thing," he informed the other. "Okay, turn around." His hands hovered once again over the tan skin as the boy turned so his left side was placed up against the side of the pool.

"What, so you're tellin' me that none-a you doctors or nurses come here just to swim?" Ellis asked as Nick slowly pulled him away from the edge. He obliged and moved closer to his doctor just in case he needed support.

"Well, first of all, see the lights in the pool?" he asked with a finger pointing directly to it. Ellis nodded, looking to where Nick was pointing. "Those have cameras next to them. They monitor everything in this pool. So if one of us were to get caught, we would obviously get fired. And through those tinted windows up there, people can look in and see what's happening," he told the younger male. Ellis looked up, seeing what Nick was talking about.

"Okay, okay," he said understandably. Nick let Ellis go in front of him, holding him less than an arms length away. He watched the boy's movement and how his feet were moving. "How much longer will I have to stay here?" Ellis asked suddenly. Nick's eyes never moved from it's spot on Ellis' legs.

"I'd say another week or so, depends on how you're progressing," he told truthfully. He then looked up at those sad eyes in the kid's expression. "Could be worse. You could be staying another eight months." Ellis nodded at that, then looked down at Nick's hand on his hip and felt the other on his lower back. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of going home.


End file.
